Rebel Holidays
by Cassturn93
Summary: Holiday stories. Character 2 begins my Christmas story a Jedi Christmas Wish. After a bad year Kanan makes a wish that his padawan could live the life he should have lived. An angel decides to grant him the wish.
1. Among the Chaos

In All the Chaos

On the streets Ezra always loved this time of year. The chaos from late autumn to mid winter was always the perfect distraction for him to do what he did best. Some family would always give him lots of leftover food that could last him a week, and it was really easy to pick pocket people. Sometimes people just flat out gave him money. Society always seemed nicer this time of year.

Once Ezra had joined the Ghost crew he this time of year had a whole new meaning to it. Two days before Black Friday he woke up to find the rest of the crew decorating the ship. Even Chopper was being uncharacteristically nice as he helped.

"Ezra, good your up. Can you help me with something?" Sabine had asked as soon she saw him.

"I guess, what do you need help with?" He had replied.

"Decorating, silly."

"Didn't we just take down the decorations from Halloween? What are we decorating for now?" Ezra asked.

"Thanksgiving! Didn't you ever celebrated the holidays?" Sabine answered.

"Not that I remember."

"Well you're going to love it. There's lots of food."

"Sounds like my kind of holiday."

"Then your really going to love Christmas. Twice the decorating, all the food, plus theirs gifts." Sabine replied.

"Is that the one where Santa comes?" Ezra asked.

"So that one you celebrated?" She asked in response.

"I remember a little from back with my parents. Not much though, just having to be good." He answered.

"FYI, Kanan is probably calling off Jedi training for a few days, and don't have any missions until the Black Friday supply run." Sabine said casually.

The next day Kanan and Hera prepared the biggest feast Ezra had ever seen.

The Black Friday supply run was more about getting gifts for the others and supplies for Tarkin Town. Kanan actually gave Ezra a few credits for to spend on whatever he wanted.

"Get whatever you want just don't steal from anyone." Kanan had warned. "I know old habits die hard."

"What about the empire?"

"Only if it's unavoidable, otherwise try to stay out of trouble kid. I don't want to have to do a rescue mission." The older man replied.

Becoming part of the larger rebellion just meant more to celebrate with.

This third year was different now. There was loss this time. Things Ezra was just starting to get used to & was looking forward to where taken away. An empty chair next to Rex at Thanksgiving yesterday and Kanan's mask where just the smallest hints to the changes. Ahsoka would never fill that seat again. Kanan would never see the faces of his crew, or watch them open presents again. Just as Ezra would never feel like he deserves to have all this. The only thing he was thankful for was that the rest of his crew was living.

He had picked at his meal until Hera fused at him. After dinner he stayed to himself. No one bothered him the rest of the day.

Ezra head the knock on his cabin door.

"Ezra, we need to talk." Kanan said.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." Ezra replied.

"Fine then I'll talk and you listen, but we're not going anywhere." Kanan said as unlocked the door.

"Don't we have supply runs today?"

"The others are taking care of that. Besides the two of us can go later. We'll have plenty of time." Kanan answered.

"Fine, what do you want talk about?" Ezra asked.


	2. Jedi Christmas Wish

A Jedi Christmas Wish

•🎄🎅 ️️❄️ ️Merry Christmas

•Yes I'm still celebrating Christmas. We actually celebrate 12 days of Christmas in my religion. It's the fifth day. So ?five golden rings ?

•Before we begin I'm going to say Anakin/Vader's Birthday is Christmas because he's the chosen one (aka the Jesus of a gffa). Christmas was celebrated by the Jedi long before because it was predicated that it would be the chosen ones Birthday. Also the Rebels are headed to Legos to help the people there.

•Cass

Kanan stood in Zeb and Ezra's cabin. Ezra was sleeping on the top bunk. Kanan's thoughts dwelling once again on the life his Padawan should have had. It was the eve of Life Day. Back in the temple everyone would be celebrating. Especially Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. Tomorrow would have been Master Skywalker's birthday.

"Don't you think the kids a little old for me to be playing an elf?" Zeb said on the other side of the door.

"I don't care. Ezra needs something to cheer him up." Hera said.

"Aren't we supposed to be coming out of hyperspace soon?" Zeb asked.

"Oh Force. Zeb take over with the gifts. Just don't wake Ezra or Sabine." She said. "We'll be landing on Legos soon."

"What about asking Kanan for help?"

"I'll help you big guy. After all Santa probably helps his elves all the time." Rex said.

The mental image Kanan had of Rex dressed as Santa fit the pictures he had seen. The mental image of Zeb as a elf was pretty funny though. The big guy was way too big to be an elf but his ears fit perfectly.

Kanan silently laughed at the image. Then he felt the Ghost come out of hyperspace.

"I wish you could have a Jedi Christmas like I used to celebrate." Kanan said quietly to his sleeping padawan. "Actually I wish you could have lived the life you were meant to."

"I can help you with that." A strange angelical voice said.

Kanan turned around. The force showed him a beautiful woman that made even Hera look plan. Wait he could actually see her.

"Why can I see you?" Kanan asked.

"Angels are seen by all." The woman said.

Kanan had heard of the Angels of Legos but to him they were just a legend. Supposedly they had powers even a Jedi couldn't dream of having.

"Who are you and how can you help me give him that life?" Kanan asked.

"My name is Ava. My kind owe your kind our lives for giving us back our homes. That is why I'm granting you your wish for your young padawan." She said as she walked over and gently touched Ezra.

"Don't touch him."

"But master Jedi I must to grant your wish. Don't worry I'll send you too." Ava answered.

Kanan woke up in a small room with white walls and a gold trim. The floor was wooden and he was laying on an actual bed.

"What the Force?" He said a little too loud.

"I'd watch your language Master Dume." A young blue twi lek girl that was standing in the now open door said.

"Where am I and what is going on?" Kanan asked.

"At the temple of course Master Dume." The girl answered.

"Why are you calling me that? Also why can I see?" He asked.

"Are you ok Master Dume. Should I go get your master and padawan?" The twi lek asked.

"Ezra!" Kanan said. "Where is he?"

"Padawan Bridger? He's probably outside watching the other younglings play in the snow." The girl replied. "The two of you are supposed to be watching us. I was sent to see where you were."

Kanan pushed pass the girl and ran out of the temple looking for Ezra.

"Master Billaba, something is up with your former padawan." The young girl said into her comm.

"Thank you Ava. Where did he go?"

"Outside to find his padawan, but he's delirious." Ava replied.

"Ezra, come on we have to go find your master." Depa said to the seventeen year old with short Raven hair, sapphire eyes, and two scars on his cheek.

"Yes master." Ezra replied.

⁃To be continued…


	3. Part 2

A Jedi Christmas Wish

Part 2

Ava followed Jedi master Caleb Dume out of the temple to the force tree that was covered in snow.

"Late you are Caleb." Master Yoda said.

"This isn't really." Kanan said. "I'm not Caleb. I haven't been Caleb Dume in fifteen years."

"Changed your name have you? Informed the order you did not." Yoda replied.

"What order? There was no Order to inform. The Jedi were killed." Kanan said.

"He's been talking like this since he got up." Ava told Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "See that I do."

"Where's Ezra or Hera? Maybe they know what's going on." Kanan said.

"Hera? Hera who?" Yoda asked.

"Hera Syndulla my…" Kanan started to say but stopped himself before he could say wife. It was probably not the best thing to tell Yoda of all people he was married. "Friend and pilot."

"Cham Syndulla's daughter?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." Kanan answered.

"Unaware was I meet the two of you had. Fly your own ship you do." Yoda replied.

"Master are you ok?" Ezra asked approaching his master with Depa following him.

Kanan turned hearing Ezra's voice.

"Ezra?" Kanan said. Ezra looked the same as the last time Kanan had last seen him, only this time it wasn't throw the force and their was a padawan braid with three beads, a blue, a green, and a black on it. Kanan grabbed the braid with a worried look. "Where did you get that?"

Ezra looked at his master weirdly.

"Caleb, why don't Ezra and I escort you to the medic hall." Depa said a little concerned.

"Ezra, where is Hera and the rest of our crew?" Kanan asked.

"Master, I don't want you mean. What crew and who's Hera?" Ezra replied.

"Hera's the captain of our ship the Ghost. Do you know where she is or where Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper are?" Kanan said.

"I don't know anyone by any of those names. I've never even heard of the Ghost. Let's go see the medic." Ezra said.

"You don't remember anything." Kanan realized. "How did we meet?"

"I was seven and I stole your lightsaber during a training session. You were still a padawan but we had an instant bond." Ezra replied. "You started training me when I turned fourteen three years ago. This is our third Christmas as master and padawan."

Ava pulled on Caleb's robes. "Master Dume?"

Kanan leaned down to talk to her. "Do you believe me?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm the angel that granted your wish, Kanan Jarrus." The little girl said.

"Why exactly are you a twi lek then if you're the angel that granted my wish?" Kanan asked her.

"Not sure, apparently you're extremely attracted to Twi leks. Although why I'm a youngling is the real question." She answered.

"Makes sense I am married to one." Kanan shrugged. "Now why doesn't Ezra remember anything and why does everyone keep calling me Caleb Dume again?"

"The only way I could give Ezra the life you thought he should have was to save the order." She replied.

"So I never became Kanan and met Hera." Kanan/Caleb said.

"Or the rest of the crew with the exception of Ezra of course." Ava said.

"Master, can we please take you to the medic? We're all really considered about you." Ezra said.

Ava whispered "go, you'll find all of them."

Kanan nodded. He decided it was best to go with the flow. So he was Caleb again. He just had to forget his life as Kanan and everything would go as it should, except he couldn't forget.

"So he's completely fine?" Depa asked.

"Completely at least physically. Mentally I can not confirm." The droid said.

"I'm fine." Caleb insisted.

"No you are not Master." Ezra said.

Caleb got up and walked over to Ezra patting his shoulder. "It was just temporarily."

"Well the Jedi council will have to judge that." Depa said.

"So I have to take a few of my trials again?" Caleb asked.

"You'll do fine master." Ezra said reassuringly.

"It's just to prove that you are in fact mentally well. I've had to do it before as well my old padawan." Depa reminded him.

Caleb looked at Ezra. "One question. Why do you have a black bead?"

"I've gone undercover a few times and I'm the best lock picker in the temple. Remember master." Ezra smiled.

"At an academy." Caleb said.

"And underground with former padawan Ahsoka Tano." Ezra replied.

"That figures." Caleb said thinking about how close Ezra was to Ahsoka in Kanan's life.

"Now can you please explain why you where shocked you could see?" Depa asked.

"In the life I dreamed about I was blinded by…" Caleb wasn't sure how to explain Maul.

"By who?" Depa urged him to continue.

"Maul. He was trying to take Ezra as his apprentice." Caleb answered.

"He tried to kill you. I'll kill him if he tries!" Ezra almost yelled. Depa grabbed him to hold him back.

"Who are you wanting to kill Padawan Bridger?" Obi Wan asked.

"Darth Maul." Depa replied calmly.

Obi Wan froze. "What is his upper half doing now?"

"Looking for a apprentice apparently." Depa replied.

"No he has one picked out already he's just got to get to him." Caleb corrected looking at Ezra.

"According to your vision." Depa said.

"Your padawan?" Obi Wan asked.

Caleb nodded.

"Where do they met?" The two council members both asked.

Caleb didn't know how to answer.

"Malacore was it? Sent you I did?" Yoda asked coming in.

"Is the council meeting in the med hall now?" The droid asked.

"Move this meeting we should. Padawan Bridger you are invited to join us. Continue this discussion in the council's chambers we will." Yoda said.

⁃To be continued…

⁃Please review


	4. Part 3

A Jedi Christmas Wish

Part 3

"So why where you and your padawan on a forbidden planet in this vision?" Mace asked.

"We had been sent there but we failed our mission." Caleb answered.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Ezra whispered to Depa hoping his master wouldn't hear.

Caleb gave his padawan who was standing behind his Depa's chair a look that told him he had heard him.

"I'm still getting over the fact all but four of us are dead in this vision of his." Depa replied. "Visions seldom make sense though at first."

"An alternative universe life you saw." Yoda said.

Mace looked at Caleb with a concerned but serious look. "I'm not so sure if you are mentally well though. I recommend we observe you for a while before we make a decision."

"He seems fine to me." Anakin said with a shrug. "It just seems like he had a vision."

"A vision had he. Stuck in it mental he was. Come out of it he has." Yoda said.

"Yes that's all it was." Caleb said.

"I'd still prefer if we didn't go anywhere just in case it was something else." Ezra said.

"I agree with Padawan Bridger. I think Caleb is fine, but just to be safe we keep an eye on him." Depa said.

"Then it settled. Caleb Dume you are assigned to the temple until farther notice." Plo Koon said.

The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

«§»«§»«§»«§»«§»«§»«§»«§»«§

A week passed before Caleb had been cleared to go back into the field with Ezra at his side. Over the next month the two had been assigned to missions on Ryloth, Mandolor, Lasan, and the lower levels of Corasont. They ended up working with Hera, Cham, and Chopper on Ryloth. Caleb left the mission happy after seeing his love. On Mandolor they worked with Sabine and her family. Ezra didn't want that mission to end because he had developed feelings for Sabine. In the end he honored the Jedi code. The mission to Lasan was to help the Lasat Honor Guard find a missing Royal so they worked very closely with Zeb. The mission in the lower levels was a convert mission with the assistance of Ahsoka who had also been on Mandolor.

Things had been going pretty well so far for Caleb. He had not forgotten the AU life he had seen though. He returned to it every night but would wake up fine.

Then disaster struck. Ezra and Caleb had been assigned to help Depa on a mission to Kaller. Since Depa and Caleb had been so familiar with the planet they had been assigned to deal with the current dispute there. The Twi lek youngling Ava was assigned to tag along as part of a training assignment.

Caleb had a bad feeling about the assignment that he couldn't shake.

"Are you sure about the plan?" He asked Depa.

"Absolutely Caleb. I thought you grew out of your curious mind. It's nice to see it's still there." Depa said.

"It's always been there. This is his protective mind questioning the plan." Ezra said.

Caleb gave Ezra a look. "Show a little respect padawan."

"Your concerned about the mission?" Depa asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Caleb replied.

"I do too." Ava said.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Caleb had been right to be considered. Depa and Ezra had both had been severely injured. Both were in Bacta tanks. Ezra wasn't expected to live though.

"Kid you have to wake up." Caleb said.

Ava came up behind him.

"He's not going to pull through. You know that right?" She asked.

"He has too. Masters aren't supposed to out live their Padawans. Ezra's too young to die." Caleb said.

"Well what happens in your other lives?" Ava asked.

Caleb suddenly collapsed. The medics came running in. The atmosphere of the room became very hectic. The other Jedi started to panic.

Caleb Dume was trusted in between the universe where he was Caleb and the universe where he was Kanan. Both angel Ava and Twi lek Ava were standing next to him.

"So which universe do you prefer?" Both Ava asked.

"Caleb's?" Young Ava asked.

"Or Kanan's?" Angel Ava asked.

He was going to have to choose between being Kanan or Caleb.

"Once you chose one you stay in it for the rest of your life." Both Ava said.

He thought about it.

"I prefer being Kanan. I might have been through a lot of horrible things, but I wouldn't trade it for the past." Kanan said.

Youngling Ava disappeared as well as the view of the temple med bay. Kanan was back in Ezra and Zeb's cabin on the Ghost. He couldn't see anything but Ava and Ezra's force signature.

"You chose wisely." Ava said.

"Have I? There were benefits to that other life." Kanan said.

"There are many alternative lives you and your padawan could have lived. Several he could have lived. That was just your ideal one for him." Ava said.

"What's his ideal?" Kanan asked.

"It changes as he grows, but one where the empire never existed is the one common element in each." The angel answered.

"That's all I wish. I can't imagine a life without him." Kanan replied.

"Some you two are together, others you never meet." Ava said.

"What happened in the universe I saw after I passed out?" Kanan asked.

"I can't tell you." Ava replied before she disappeared.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Kanan woke up the next morning in his cabin.

"Love, it's time to wake up Ezra for Christmas. I'll go get Sabine." Hera said.

The two left the cabin. Rex and Zeb were already up and in costume. Hera went into Sabine's cabin. Kanan went into Ezra's.

"Kid wake up. There's something special waiting for you in the common room." He said gently shaking his padawan awake.

The two Jedi went into the common room where Ezra saw a room decorated in bright colors and a decorated tree in the corner. Zeb was dressed as an elf and Rex as Santa. Rex had a bag full of gifts. He passed them out to everyone. After they all opened them they ate breakfast.

Everyone was happy.

In the other universe there was a feeling of loss. A double funeral was held for Ezra and Caleb. Both had been reported to die of injuries they received during the mission on Kaller. Depa had healed enough to attend the funeral. She was deeply depressed afterwards and spent several days isolating herself from everyone afterwards. She blamed herself for their deaths. It had been her plan after all.

"I would have traded my life for theirs." She said to Mace when he finally got her to talk to him.

"Their loss was a great loss to all the Jedi Order. If it meant having them I would have traded mine as well. Most of the order would." He said.

"Then why did they have to die?" She asked.

"Master Windu, Master Billaba, I have some unfortunate news." Another Jedi said.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"The assignment Masters Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker went on with the help of former padawan Ahsoka Tano was a complete failure." The Jedi said.

"How big was the loss?" Mace asked.

"A hundred percent dead on arrival." The young Jedi answered.

"What?" Depa asked in disbelief.

"All of them and the two Padawans they went with?"Mase asked.

The young Jedi nodded.

"Was anyone still alive?" Depa asked.

"Master Yoda died shortly after we got there. He said 'this life meant for none of us were.' " the Jedi replied.

"It's reversed of Caleb's vision now." Depa said looking at Mace with concern.

"I see. Perhaps we where wrong. Maybe that was how things were supposed to be, and this happened instead." Made replied.

"They died here so they could live on in another universe." Depa said.

"Then we must move on so they are not forgotten in this universe. They might be doing the same in theirs." Mace agreed.

That's exactly what Kanan did in his universe. He kept the memories of the Jedi alive by training Ezra.

•So Christmas is over and I know this is late. Twelve days have done past and so has New Years. It's 2017 and this is my first post. I've got some news though.

•First I'm now on Wattpad and I have a few stories up. Find me Cassturn93

•Second I finally got my associates degree in Art and in Science and I've transferred to a new university to get my bachelors in Education.

•The bad news is that I'll probably be updating less often. I've been busy lately. A lot of things have changed for me.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


End file.
